I Feel You, I See You
by Lost-In-Existence888
Summary: After the Aickman house was rebuilt and restored...a new family arrives and Jonah wants to make himself known to their daughter, Faith...she then finds who he  is and what happened...but is it wrong to love a dead boy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Moving Away"

_**I own nothing but Faith Clark and her family. I love this movie so I'm trying my best. Read and Review please.**_

__Faith's p.o.v

"Get up" my annoying brother chucked a pillow at my head.

"Ugh what time is it?" I groaned.

"7:00 am moving day finish packing now or mom will kill you" Vick warned me.

I arose aimlessly and finished packing my bags and other stuff when my over cheery mother walked in.

"Ahh moving day from Minnesota to Connecticut" she said.

"Yea the day I lose all of my friends and everything I love dearly to me" I complained.

"Oh don't worry you'll find another Jesse in Connecticut" she mentioned my now ex boyfriend.

My dad rushed down the hall and entered my room.

"No she won't I mean… yea um…" he yelled dashing down the stairs.

"Oh don't listen to him. You'll find another guy best friend" my awkward mom hugged me.

"Yea whatever what's the dreaded day I start socializing in school" my mouth trembled over the hated word.

"Well about two weeks after we get all settled in" she said gripping my neck in a freaky, loving way.

She heard a huge smash and ran to Vick's room. He smashed a picture with his basketball by throwing it at the wall. I finished packing and said my good byes with the obsessive lecturing in the background.

"Jesus I hate them" Vick said hiding in my room.

"Yea you should know not to throw that stupid thing in the house" I yelled.

"Now baby sister why the attitude" he threw his arm over me.

"Its moving day I lose everything" I sat on my empty bed.

"You know what it's not so bad. Sure you lose everything close to you but you get to start over and gain more" he said trying to help.

"I guess your right for once in your life" I agreed.

I walked down and grabbed a cereal bar which was one of the remaining items in our kitchen. My family ran downstairs bags and all as the huge moving truck pulled in our driveway. I gave them my boxes and watched them gather all the rest.

Vick threw his basketball at me playfully. I threw it back and it bounced off his nose.

"That does not come in the van with us" I laughed.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because you'll kill us with it and have a big empty house to live in all alone" I joked.

"Hmm cool I can bring girls in no problem" he laughed.

"Your disgusting dude" I crinkled my nose at his perverted mind.

"Well now Faith you are 15" he began.

"Yes and staying a virgin" I yelled.

"Ok then you clean little girl" he joked.

"Yea your 17 that's not right either" I yelled.

"Whatever" he slouched.

Our parents came back in the house and signaled me to come outside. There stood the blonde haired Jesse with a fake smile on his face. I ran over and hugged him good bye.

"I'll miss you Faith" he said.

"I'll miss you too" I replied.

"Hopefully we can keep in touch" he wondered.

I nodded as he drove off on his motorcycle.

"I never liked him" my dad muttered thinking I wouldn't hear him.

We all glared at each other and got in the car. I put my head phones on and drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Lonely Arrival"

Jonah's p.o.v

I stood looking out the window of my big empty house. I was still curious whether or not the Campbell family or any family would ever move here from all the trouble I've caused. I didn't mean to I wanted to show people that I was there, my story, my tragedy.

I paced around the creaking, groaning house and I heard something pull in the driveway. I looked out upon a large looking car there was a name I just couldn't remember it a…van I think. We didn't have those in my time at all. I still remember if I ever did carry on or if I ever came back to life I'd probably start over at the age of 16 or 17.

I saw 4 modernly dressed people come out of the large auto mobile. A boy looking about 17 came out of the back he had short dark brown hair that hung in his face, wearing a sports jacket and blue denim jeans, and then approached an older woman probably the mother wearing a green t shirt and blue denim jeans with black hair.

Following along was the father in a gray hoodie and blue denim jeans with brown hair. Finally, approached the house a young girl about 15 wearing a black zip up hoodie with denim shorts that seemed a little shorter than they should be but hey it's what moderns wear. She had dark black hair that fell over her left eye.

Something about her caught me she had beautiful big pale blue eyes. She had something on her head one of the Campbell's had them I think headphones…? I was highly amused and eager to welcome the family into my home. Sick or not I want them to see that I'm here not the charred burnt me but the real me.

They opened the door and I hid by the wall. One by one they walked in.

"Uhh dad we bought a dump of a house" the boy said.

"Vick you can paint your room plus we're adding new furniture" the father remarked.

In came the girl I stepped out to examine her.

"Faith take off the headphones!" her mother yelled.

She looked around the house and walked up the stairs the family followed her upstairs and I snuck behind them knowing they wouldn't see me. The boy entered the room where Billy Campbell stayed. The mother and father entered where the parents stayed. The girl wondered down the hall and entered my room.

I followed her cautiously and I stood by my doorway. She looked around and a smile crossed her face.

"Everyone found a room ok?" the father approached.

"Faith you want this one?" the mother asked.

"Yea it's pretty cool" she answered.

"You're painting it still right?" her mother asked disgusted.

"Yea of course" the girl answered.

"Good start with that creepy tree" the mother glared.

"Actually when I paint my room black I want to repaint that tree" she said.

"Huh you like that creepy thing?" she yelled.

"Yea it's different so I won't rid of it" she said.

I watched as the jars of paint moved in and the girl, Faith I just watched her paint over my walls with a dark black color. She looked at the tree and painted over it making it look like a dead silver, she painted over the birds but she kept the shape of the tree. I wondered how she could paint so well.

I watched her add green grass at the bottom and paint white/silver stars around the distance. When she was done I looked around the room it was beautiful like a night scenery of my room. I began to think that I'll like staying here with her.

Then the furniture came in new beds, couches, appliances everything. The movers carried the girl's large double bed with rainbow colored zebra print sheets. They carried in her new dresser and mirror but she denied the new mirror. She wanted my old mirror.

This made me happy that she seemed interested in my room I started thinking we'll be good roommates except I don't sleep. Dark black dressers entered the room and she began painting the closet a blue like color.

I went to explore the other rooms. The brothers was painted like a football field as he called it and the parent's room dark sienna red. I never realized how creative these moderns were. I noticed as the family walked downstairs to set up the appliances their daughter Faith just sat on her bed staring out the window.

I wondered if she liked to be alone. Solitude I think it's called. She seemed so peaceful there just examining her surroundings. I was so curious by her I didn't care about the other family members for Faith was the one that really made me curious. The things that she does like dance around listening to music make me laugh.

Finally about two hours later she walked down for dinner. She sat at the dreaded table where I used to do séances. I watched her just put her head in her hands and glare at the table.

"What's wrong sweetie" her mom said putting a dish down.

"I'm not quite used to it here yet" she muttered.

I glanced to her brother as he stuffed his face with food. He talked with his mouth full and his sister just winced with a gross look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter "Silent Sights"

Jonah's p.o.v.

Faith walked upstairs after dinner. She shut the door with a loud creak. At first she jumped.

"Talk about old door" she joked.

"K now what do I do now that I'm here. I have no one to talk to I already listened to music" she sat down on her bed.

I glanced under the bed and found an old bouncy ball. I decided to roll it out to her just to see what she'd do.

"Oh where'd that come from hmm… it'll work" she fell to the floor to grab it.

I watched her as she stared at it and then looked at the wall. She jumped back to her bed and threw it at the wall. It bounced back and she caught it. I observed her doing this for about 10 minutes then it smacked her in the face. I couldn't help laughing at her stand and rub her cheek.

"Screw you" she threw it at the wall like a child then it hit her again.

"Ouch my face you're painful" she talked to the object and carefully put it in the nightstand drawer.

"Are you ok we heard a big bang" Vick rushed up the stairs.

"Yea I hit myself in the face with a bouncy ball" she whined.

"Wow are you stupid" he said running down the hall.

She sat back down on her bed kicking her feet aimlessly. She stood and grabbed the bouncy ball and bounced it off the floor. I carefully sat next to her hoping she wouldn't see me. She bounced it up and it smacked the ceiling and flew back down. I watched as she took cover on the floor.

"Ok I'm not killing myself" she grabbed it and put it back.

"Hey retard catch" her brother flashed in throwing his basketball.

She chased after him and he hid in the doorway. He flew out and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ahh let me go creeper" she laughed flinching around.

Vick began bobbing down the stairs and the two parents went ballistic.

"Put her down and go away" they yelled.

They both stood in silence and then bust out laughing. She took the basketball and ran upstairs. I watched as the chased each other but she ran in our room and locked the door.

"Give it back" he yelled.

She carefully opened the door, threw it at his face and then locked the door. She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"K hmm… now what?" she asked herself.

I carefully grabbed the bouncy ball and bounced it in front of her; her eyes grew wide at seeing the object bounce on its own. I stared at her and she looked frightened. I gently passed it to her. Cautiously she hesitated before picking it up.

She rubbed her eyes and bounced it. I signaled my hands then realizing that she couldn't see me I clapped. Her eyes blinked at the sound. She glanced around the room curious about the noise. I clapped repeatedly to get her attention.

She stared at me well to her she was staring at nothing. She looked at the ball and bounced it over to me. She watched me catch it. She kept rubbing her eyes.

"Ok bouncy balls don't just float" she assumed her voice shaky.

I tossed it back to her and he caught it. I noticed her hands shaking with fear. I clapped again and she threw it back.

"Who's there?" she asked.

I hesitated to answer at first. She tilted her head.

"Ok I'm crazy" she guessed.

I bounced it over to her and she grabbed it.

"How the hell is this happening" she spazzed.

"I must be losing it" she shook her head.

"So your not playing anymore?" I whispered.

I waited to see if she was going to answer but her eyes grew huge and she seemed very scared, worried uhh… antsy.

"Are you playing catch still?" I asked.

"Who's there where are you" she looked around the walls.

"I'm right here" I moved closer to her.

"Vick if that's you screwing with me I swear to god" she panicked.

"Please wait I'm not here to hurt you" I begged her.

"Who the hell are you" her eyes began to tear.

"It depends do you believe in me?" I asked.

"It depends what are you" her voice shook.

"I'm a ghost" I answered.

"Than yea but…" she stopped.

"My name is Jonah" I answered putting out my hand.

I grabbed hers and shook her hand.

"Can you feel me" I sat in front of her.

"Kind of what do you want?" she stuttered.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. Do me a favor go up in the attic and look where the floor boards break and grab a box" I asked of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Mysterious Meeting"

Faith's p.o.v

***I finally wrote more to this …I haven't suggested any songs for chapters yet but probably the next chapter...please review 3***

I walked up to the attic wondering if what I was hearing was just my head messing up from my inhaler. I never used one until now. Well I never really needed one but I get really bad asthma attacks just from being startled. I headed to the attic looking for the supposedly broken floor boards.

There it was the 3 broken up floor boards. I was so amazed that they were there. I carefully lifted one and under it was an old dusty looking box. Maybe I was having intuition but I don't get how this box would affect my future. I tried to grab it when all these maggots, spiders, etc. crawled up my arm.

I flinched and slapped them all off. My breathing started getting really heavy I reached in my bag and shot my inhaler. My breathing slowed to normal. I took the box and snuck back into my room. As I entered I saw an indent on my bed as if someone was sitting there and the bouncy ball bouncing up and down on the floor beside my bed.

I rubbed my eyes as the indent moved and I heard the floor boards creak as the figure walked over to me. I felt a fierce spot of cold and it clapped its hand as if directing me over to sit on the bed with it or him.

"Ok open it" it whispered.

I opened the box cautiously and pulled out pictures. I flipped through the disturbing pictures and the cold field stopped me on one. It was a boy sitting at a table holding hands with people with something coming out of his mouth.

"That is me" the entity whispered softly.

"…so you are a boy" I stuttered.

"Yes….I live here…in this house in your room" he informed me.

"I'm going crazy" I stood quickly.

I felt the spot of cold arise and walk closer to me…

"I can see you" I felt it brush against my arm.

"Ok what do I look like" I clenched my teeth.

"You have long black hair…pale skin…and pretty blue eyes" he toiled with my hair.

I flinched away staring around my room and ran down the stairs. Soon enough I slammed into my brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he grabbed my shoulders.

My chest tightened…my throat swelled and I couldn't breathe…I began to panic. Vick quickly grabbed my inhaler and gave it to me. In a few minutes I caught my breath…but began coughing.

"Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost" he panicked.

"Don't even say that it's not funny" I breathed heavily.

"Ok?" he said my parents rushing up the stairs behind him.

"Oh my Faith sweety are you alright?" my mother hugged me tightly.

"Yeah…fine" I rubbed my forehead.

"Well come eat supper" my father gestured me.

"I'm not hungry thanks" I sighed.

I continued carefully back down the hallway…and slightly opened my door. I shook my head and walked in. I sat carefully on my bed thinking….What did I hear? Why was I hearing it?

"You can't see me can you?" I heard a whisper right next to me.

I shot up off of my bed and walked backwards to my door…I looked at the doorknob and saw the lock click. Tears flushed my eyes as I was locked in with an entity…I backed over to the window.

"I don't want to hurt you…can you see me?" he asked me.

I backed to the wall I felt the entity brush against me…grasping my wrists gently.

"Can you…see me" he whispered in my ear.

"No I can't see you" my voice shook.

His grip released…and I felt him back away.

"Am I supposed to see you" I stepped closer.

"I wish you could" he sighed.

"But I have a feeling you will" his voice perked.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"You need to be in a certain state to be able to see me" he tried to explain.

"But I don't get what you mean" I shrugged.

"I want you to see me…and you will …soon…it's not a good thing to be able to see me…but you will" he told me.

"Why isn't it a good thing" I wondered.

"It just isn't ok….I know you will…from your condition…I'm sorry" he said.

"What do you mean?" I yelled.

"….It means I'll see you soon" he told me.

I became confused and lay in my bed. The sky turned dark…as I plugged in my IPod. My eyes slightly closed…then a shot of cold entered my body. I shot up quickly and my breathing began getting heavier. As I looked closer I saw a slight smog of my breath skim from my mouth.

I see a tall man stand at the foot of my bed. He's dressed formally…a little on the elder side…with round glasses and facial hair. He looks like a man from older times. Then beside him a boy …with black shaggy hair hung in his face…wearing a gray jacket…black slacks and black loafers.

The boy is what caught my eye. His facial expression looked as if he knew me and was sorry for me…I looked into his bright green eyes as he mouthed "It's time"

I felt my chest get heavy…my throat swelled…an excruciating pain entered my head and chest…I reached for my inhaler to see it in the older man's hand. I flew forward to get it from him…a smile slid across his face as he held it away. I glanced to the boy as tears streamed from his eyes….I became faint and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "Tumbling Trust"

***The song for this chapter is "Stop and Stare" by One Republic…please review and subscribe…any questions go for it***

Faith's p.o.v.

I felt myself slowly breathe in a huge gasp of air fill my lungs. I see…a light…as I look at myself in a valley, a courtyard? There by a grave…I see the boy in the room with me last night. He approaches me…

"You finally get to see me…it's not your time yet" he smiles brightly.

I don't say a word for I am too shocked to speak. He grasps my hand gently and tilts my chin up to him. A large grin smears across his face…"Welcome home Faith" he says. Those final words and my eyes slowly open…a bright light over my head.

I see a slight clear bar under my nose…helping me to breathe. My mother in tears, my father holding her, and my brother staring to the ground.

"Where am I?" I stutter slightly.

"Oh thank goodness" my mother flails her arms around me.

"You had a terrible asthma attack in the middle of the night…we didn't find you until 2 hours later…you were blacked out" she wipes her eyes.

"Stupid mother didn't want to get up…father was asleep downstairs…so 'I' found you" Vick stated.

"No…"

"If I never would've found her you would've waited for you beauty nap to end and she would've been dead!" Vick yelled.

"Don't use that tone with your mother" my dad yelled.

"You weren't even home and you didn't answer the phone!" Vick screamed right back.

My dad took my mom and stormed out of the hospital.

"Like you weren't even there" Vick mumbled.

The doctor walked in holding his clipboard.

"…Oh alright well…you had a pretty bad attack last night…you're very lucky you made it through...although we may need to look further into this…and also you'll need to wear an oxygen mask when you sleep" he noted.

"You mean...I need it" I asked.

"Let's say if you have another attack you most likely will die" he said.

Vick and I exchanged glances as the doctor told him to leave the room while he gives me an IV. He gave it to me and my skin flinched…"Ok let me go get the reports and I'll be back" he left.

I glanced aimlessly around the room…all of a sudden straight in front of me was that boy! I became fidgety and sat up quickly.

"You see me now…don't you?" he smirked in a flirty way.

I nodded yes…too afraid to speak.

The doctor walked in right past him!

"Ok…here are your reports now with the new medication you will be taking…symptoms include drowsiness, loss of taste, etc. oh and if you start hallucinating come talk to me so we can change it" he notified me.

"….Yeah umm…can u step to your right" I asked.

The doctor, confused stepped right through the boy!

"Why?" he asked me.

"I wanted to see if I had vision in both of my eyes" I thought quickly.

The doctor moved and Jonah had a devilish smile on his face. I glanced to him with a worried look on my face. My parents and my brother came back in the room. The doctor gave them the oxygen mask…etc. All around me was blurry all but the boy and his green eyes.

They stared kindly to me…why was he following me? What did he want from me? Does he have another place to go? Why is he here with me? The boy smiled shyly and glanced to the ground.

"I'm Jonah" he smirked back to me his face flushing a slight red.

"Faith" I said awkwardly…my parents and everyone looked over to me.

"Why'd you say you're name sweety?" my mother asked.

"Oh…I have faith that I will be ok" I made an excuse.

The boy, Jonah glanced around the hospital and then over to my family…as if he didn't want them there…or to have the urge to please them.

"That's my family" I said quietly.

"I know….you have your mother's eyes don't you?" he asked me smiling.

"I guess I do" I looked over to him.

"They look better on you though" he turned to me.

"Thank you" I glanced to the ground a light rose color flushed my face.

As I looked up he was staring right at me smiling.

"Why exactly are you following me?" I mouthed.

"I was always here since you moved in…you just never noticed…plus I want to keep an eye on my interests" he realized on what he was saying and silenced himself.

"We'll keep her tonight and test the mask and send her home tomorrow" the doctor over spoke.

My parents kissed me and my brother hugged me. They left and the boy took a seat across from me.

"They your house interests too…why didn't you follow them home" I questioned.

"They're not at my 'best' interest" he smiled to me.

"But I'm fine here…they hate each other they could kill each other while I'm gone" I joked.

"Again as I said you're on my 'top interest' watch list right now" he leaned back.

"Now I'm in a hospital with all these doctors…I'll be fine my family I don't know" I stated.

"Again let me repeat myself…'You' are my top interest right now..." he leaned forward.

"How? Or why?" I crossed my arms.

His face turned red and he glanced down at his shoes to smile.

"…You amuse me" he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Secured Sights"

***The song for this chapter is a really good song…"People Are Strange" by the Doors review, ask and subscribe***

My eyes open again…the sky is dark and I lay in a hospital in one of those freaky gowns. I sit up and rub my eyes. As a car drives past the headlights gleam up through my window…the lights gleam into green eyes across from me.

"Sweet dreams?" Jonah arises.

"Yeah….you're still here" I noticed.

"I guess you didn't take the hint that I wasn't leaving" he looked out the window.

"I guess I didn't" I look over.

"I definitely don't want to sit here though" I sat up straight.

"Well…we could walk around I guess" he turns and looks down to me.

"Around a hospital" I looked at him weirdly.

"You have to get used to what you're going to see sometime right?" he glanced to me sweetly.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Come on we'll walk" he outstretched his hand.

"Not going to work is it?" I smiled.

He raised his eyebrows, smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

"Wait…I thought_" I stood shocked.

"That I couldn't actually touch you, now that you see me, I can" he smiled.

"Come on" he tugged my arm.

We walked out into the hallway…I couldn't believe my eyes! I saw an old man on a machine and walking beside him a figure of an old woman.

"That's his wife you see she died a long time ago" Jonah told me.

My eyes grew wide…a little girl walked by dragging a small boy with her.

"That fellow is an old friend of hers" he continued.

A regular woman giving birth in the room…we glanced through the window and saw a man in an army uniform.

"He died in war…now he's seeing his baby being born" Jonah told me.

"How am I seeing this?" I asked him.

"You see you're in a state…of health let's saying the ones close to death see us" he turned away.

"Wait! You mean I'm close to dying!" I panicked.

He tightly grasped my hand.

"No…but you were…and you might be later…I can't tell" he turned to me.

"Great" I sighed.

"Don't think so negative…uh oh rush time" he pointed to a crowd rushing down the hall.

He smiled and grabbed my arm and we walked forward. As a doctor was about to walk right through our hands Jonah lifted our arms, spinning me as if we were dancing.

"So I take it you won't dance with me" he smiled.

"In the middle of a hospital I don't think so" I looked to the ground.

"Then I'll make you" he lifted me onto his feet.

He spun me around and lead us all through the hospital…I was inattentive to all around us the only thing that made sense was looking up to his smile and bright green eyes. We saw my doctor coming back and we flashed back into my room. Jonah stood panicky by the door holding it closed until I got back in the bed.

The doctor opened the door and I watched as Jonah buttoned his gray jacket. It never seemed modern to wear the kind of clothing he was, but it was different.

With the doctor I saw the figures of an older woman, a younger woman, an older man, and a young boy. The older people came over, saw me, crinkled their noses and spit on me!

Jonah looked furious and walked over to them "Excuse me Mr. And Mrs. Barley I'd appreciate it if you'd show some respect for her" he looked to them.

Mr. And Mrs. Barley, the doctor's parents. They glanced at me something evil and spit ectoplasm at me! Luckily Jonah stood in front of them…and got it all over his jacket. The doctor spoke something and then left ghosts and all. Jonah was disgusted and sat down.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Its ok they just weren't nice" he crinkled his nose.

"I could wash it when I get home" I offered.

"Its ok I just won't wear it or my shirt…because there's ectoplasm there too great" he smiled.

He took off his jacket and shirt and laid himself across the chairs.

"Sorry if my shirtless-ness is bothering you" he laughed.

"Its fine but I'm still bored as ever" I laid back.

"I'll have to teach you sometime right?" he stood up.

"Teach me what?" I sat back up.

"How to dance because you're hopeless" he laughed and grabbed my hand.

He spun me in circles and pulled me close to him.

"See its fun to dance …well from what I know" he looked down to me intimately.

"Yeah I guess" he spun me back out…

Although, this time I lost my footing and collided with the floor…floor meet face. Jonah looked down and sat on the ground with me.

"Are you alright?" he giggled.

"Yeah I'm just a klutz" I said.

"No you're just clumsy" he smiled.

"Hun that's what klutz means" I looked over to him.

"Oh sorry I'm not quite from your whole modern time" his face turned red.

"Its ok" I smiled standing up.

I jumped back into the bed right when I saw the doctor's shadow at the door.

"Hi…ok let me see…I'll hook you up to the mask and a little something to make you fall asleep" he handed all of this over.

He slipped me sleeping medication, and put the mask on and I was out like a light. I was aware of feeling and hearing what was going on around me. I heard the door shut…but still felt the cold mist of Jonah's presence.

"Jonah! I told you not be here! Let's go!" I heard a man yell.

"I'm sorry sir" he said.

"Let's go!" the man yelled.

I felt the air stop as Jonah removed the oxygen mask from me…I felt the cold tingle as his lips touched mine. He gently put the mask back on and I was out again…I find it sweet that he cares.


End file.
